


Prayer

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioning of Felix Alexius' death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Alexius’ death came fast, but not unexpected. Yet for Dorian it still came way too early. In his time of mourning he finds unexpected comfort and dares to hope for happiness again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my two submission for the Cullrian Mini-Bang on tumblr. The project was to bring fanartists and -writers together to work on a joint project for the ship Cullrian. My artist-partner for this story was ethlred.tumblr.com You can find the partner-art plus the complete story here: http://fyeahcullrian.tumblr.com/post/130073038743/title-prayer-cullrian-mini-bang-team-37 If you like the artwork, please leave the artist a nice comment in her ask-box. She did a great job!
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories. Your comments are my motivation! <3

He tried to keep his head up, as they said. He worked hard for the Inquisition and when he was around people, nobody noticed something was off. He made sure to be as flirty and sassy, as he could. He even went so far that Mother Giselle had to pull him aside. She warned him not to get too cozy with Inquisitor Lavellan. A liaison with a Tevinter magister - altus actually, but that old clucking hen never truly listened to him - could encourage harmful rumors. He did not even manage to explain to her, that his relationship with his Worship was just friendship, because that woman kept on talking and backhandedly accusing him of seducing the Herald of Andraste into an illicit affair.  
It was Commander Cullen, who had saved him that day. He was on his way to discuss a report with the Nightingale, when he happened to overhear their discussion. So he bravely stepped in and informed the old priestess of the fact that she is lecturing the wrong man, because His Worship is obviously sleeping with The Iron Bull. And if she needed anymore proof she should ask Cassandra or Lady Montilyet about it, for they had all seen the very naked truth of that fact. The speechless indignation with which Mother Giselle had stared at the Commander was enough to lighten Dorian’s mood at least for a few hours.

But just as every other day, he ended in the same hole in the evening. Alone in his room with a bottle of cheap wine, which he had snuck from the Inquisition’s wine-cellar. It had become a well-practised routine by now. He did not even find the energy anymore to complain about his hangover the next day. He just endured it quietly, brooding in his hide-away in the library, where he pretended to work on some research for the Inquisitor.

It was long past sunset, when he finally rose from his stupor. He was not sure, if the sick feeling in his stomach was still a remnant from his hangover, or if it was due to the fact, that he hasn’t eaten anything since  the morning. He went to the tavern with the intention to get some food and maybe a glass of wine or two. The meal was humble: Some grapes and a piece of cheese, much unlike the wine he ordered: finest Orlaisian white wine. It was the second bottle in which company Cullen found him in the tavern.

“Don’t you think, you’ve had enough already?”

The Commander’s voice was calm, but concern could be heard just as well. Maybe it was the alcohol,or maybe Cullen’s friendly, honest worry disarmed the usually well-guarded mage. Whatever it is, he let out a long sigh and replied with a heavy tongue:

“There’s a lot I’m having enough of at the moment, but alcohol is not on that list.”

He did not know, what kind of reaction he had expected, but that Cullen decided to sit down right beside him, surprised him a lot. After gently prying the bottle from Dorian’s hand, he poured himself a cup and leaned back, looking at Dorian expectantly.

“May I ask, what the meaning of such cryptic words is?”

For a moment Dorian hesitated, considered sending the man away, but he was just too tired even for that. So he just stared sullenly into his own cup.

“Lately I’ve been thinking about Felix a lot.”  
“Felix?”  
“Felix Alexius, you remember? The son of Gereon Alexius.”  
“Ah yes. He went back to Minrathous, didn’t he?”  
“Yes and he died there. We have been friends for a very long time.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
“So am I. He was a good man. A very good man. Far better than I. There’s not many men like him in this world. And now, there’s one less. His death is so… pointless. When- when I was still working under his father, he sometimes snuck food from the kitchen for me on nights where I worked so hard, that I had missed dinner. When I scolded him for that, told him that one day he would get in trouble because of me, he would just laugh and answer: _I love trouble._ ”

Cullen leaned forward and patted his shoulder companionably. For the next hour or so, they sat together. Dorian told him of his time under Alexius, of his friendship with Felix and especially of Felix. And all that Cullen did was listening. But maybe that was what Dorian had needed: Someone, who would listen to him. Eventually they fell into a comfortable silence, each thinking their own thoughts, but at least Dorian did not feel entirely alone with his pain anymore. When the bottle was finally empty, Cullen rose with a grunt, holding his hand out to the mage.

“Alright, let’s get out of here. We’re the last guests and I’m sure the barmaids want to get to bed already.”

Dorian allowed the man to pull him to his feet, leaning heavily against Cullen, as he was led outside. The cold night air was refreshing and helped clearing his mind a little from the thick fog of alcohol. Looking up at the starry sky, Dorian sighed again.

“You know”, he muttered more to himself, than for Cullen’s ears. “I didn’t even get the chance to attend his burial. His mother is already dead and his father… Well. There was nobody else, who could have attended the ceremony. Somehow it seems so unfair. A man so great, so good willed, who would have deserved the greatest honors, but in the end he died all alone.”

Cullen did not answer, and for a while the only sound heard where their boots on the sandy ground. Just when they walked past the door that led to the fortress’ garden, did the Commander finally speak.

“We could- say a prayer for him. In the chapel, I mean. It is not a big ceremony, but at least you could- you know… bid him farewell.”

His voice was soft, hesitant even, as if he was not sure, whether or not he had the right to make such a suggestion. For the first time, since they left the tavern, Dorian turned to look at Cullen. This man had nothing to do with Felix, in fact considering what his father had almost done, it would be absolutely understandable, if he would want nothing to do with the Alexius family. But here he was, suggesting to say a prayer of passing for a man he did not know, just to give Dorian the chance for a proper goodbye. Maybe there were more good men in this world, than Dorian had initially believed.

“I… would like that”, he answered with a soft smile, which was so unlike him. Before he could dwell on that though Cullen turned and pulled the slightly staggering mage towards the garden, a look of solemn determination on his face. Dorian needed a second to understand the meaning of it, but when he did he was baffled.

“Wai- wait! Do you intend to do that, right now?”  
“Yes, why not?”  
“It’s in the middle of the night!”  
“The chapel is always open. And I figured you would rather not want to run into Mother Giselle.”  
“I- well…Alright.”

The chapel was dimly lit, but somehow it made it seem all the more fitting for this. Cullen walked with him up to the golden statue of Andraste and without any further ado kneeled down infront of her. Dorian was so dumbfounded that he only stood a step besides him, watching the man with an expression of amazed bewilderment. Folding his hands piously, Cullen closed his eyes and in a calm voice began to recite the Canticle of Transfiguration, a common choice for burials.

  _“The Light shall lead her safely_

_Through the paths of this world, and into the next._

_For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water._

_As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,_

_She should see fire and go towards Light._

_The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,_

_And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker_

_Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword.”_

 In Tevinter Dorian had heard many people singing the Chant and yet only paying lip service to the Maker, but when he saw the Commander humbly kneeling in front of Andraste and heard how he spoke the words of the Chant with such earnestness, bid farewell to a man he never knew but still found worthy of this service, he just couldn’t help but be impressed by how honest Cullen’s belief was. To think that such a man went out of his way, just to offer the “Vint” comfort in his grief. All of a sudden Dorian felt awfully out of place, awkwardly standing behind this man, after he had just seen him at his worst. The more he sobered, the less worthy he felt of such kindness, but before he could really indulge himself in his self-hatred, Cullen looked back at him. Grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I only just realized, that it would have probably been more appropriate, if I spoke the words in Tevene. But I don’t know a single word in your language. I’m sorry-”  
Dorian could see that the Commander was about to start a very long apology. So, he cut him off, by dropping to his knees as well. Turning to face Cullen, he took the man’s hands in his and when their eyes met he spoke in his homeland’s tongue for what seemed to be the first time in ages, even though he had left Tevinter only a few months ago.

  _“Lux tute eam ducet_

_Per vias huius orbis terrarum, et in proximum_

_Igne est aqua, quae Creatori credit_

_Sic tinea lucem videt flammamque adit,_

_Haud aliter ignem videat lucemque petat._

_Velamen illi nullum errorem habet,_

_Et nullum timorem mori noscet,_

_enim Creator_

_Lumen scutumque erit,_

_fundamentum et ensis.”_

 He did not know, where he took the courage to hold Cullen’s gaze the entire time, but the more he spoke, the tighter his chest felt. It was, as if which each word he spoke he could hear his best friends feet retreating. This was his final goodbye. Felix was gone and would never come back.

Cullen stared at him, mouth slightly agape the entire time. But he did not shy from the mage’s eyes, nor did he pull his hand away, willingly sharing this intimate moment of grief with him. When Dorian had finished, they remained silent for a respectful moment, before Cullen whispered: “Was that-?”

“The very same verse, you had sung earlier. Yes indeed.”

“Ah. It sounded… A-are you feeling better now.”  
“Honestly I am not sure. I got my chance to bid farewell, as you said, but-”  
As he spoke, his eyes began to burn and his vision swam. Pulling slightly away, he lowered his gaze, as the first tears began rolling down his cheeks.  
“He’s dead. It- it is finalized now. I have lost a friend and I could do nothing to-”  
Before he could say anymore, Cullen had pulled him into his arms, giving the kind of comfort that could not be conveyed by words. His gentle lips kissed away the tears on his cheeks and after pressing a last, firm kiss onto Dorian’s lips, he murmured: “You should go to bed.”  
Nodding mutely, still caught in his own heart’s turmoil Dorian was pulled to his feet by the Commander again. Together they left the chapel and walked the way to Dorian’s quarter’s in silence. But all the way Cullen held Dorian’s hand tightly in his own.

  
They way Cullen had acted, Dorian had little doubt that this man held a more private interest for him and after all he had done for Dorian the mage felt quite inclined to fulfill his desires tonight. On one hand he felt deep gratitude for the kindness which he had received and he saw little else that he could do to repay him. On the other hand did he find the Commander rather attractive anyways and more than once, had he allowed himself certain daydreams of them engaged in activities more intimate than their occasional chess matches. But to me truthfully honest, he was slowly falling for the man and right now when Dorian just didn’t want to be alone at night, he would have done anything to stay in Cullen’s company.

  
So when they arrived at Dorian’s room, he did not hesitate to pull the other man inside and push him bodily against his closed door. Dorian kissed fervently and with the desperation of a drowning man, leaving Cullen rather breathless, his hands uncertainly holding onto the mage’s shoulder. When Dorian began to kiss along his jawline however, he let out a heated groan and finally allowed his hands to wander down Dorian’s back. Taking a hold of the mage’s bum Cullen gripped his ass firmly, as he pulled him closer, coercing a pleased moan from Dorian’s lips. As their mouths met for another kiss, Cullen matched the other man in eagerness and their kiss soon turned into a hot mess of teeth and tongue, while their hands wandered, trying to touch feel _everything_ of the respective other.

Cullen’s armor proved to be an annoying obstacle, but in his eagerness Dorian decided to simply bypass the complicated process of undressing and go right for the interesting part. Nibbling on Cullen’s lower lip, his hands fumbled for a moment with the laces of the man’s pants until he had them opened enough to slip one inside. The surprised gasp, followed by a low moan that he earned, were spurring him on even more. Wrapping his hand around Cullen’s straining erection, Dorian began to pump it with a vicious pace, suddenly wanting nothing more but to see the Commander coming apart under his ministration. But apparently Cullen had other plans. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, thrusting subconsciously up into Dorian’s hand, but eventually he managed to grip his wrist and still the mage in his efforts.

“Wait!This is not-! We shouldn’t do this.”  
The words hit him like a bucket of cold water, bringing him back to reality rather harshly. Of course. What was he thinking? How did he even get the idea that this man would be at all interested in Dorian that way? Pulling away, Dorian tried for a harmless smile, but failed entirely, as he could not meet Cullen’s eyes, too afraid to see the disgust there, that must probably be,what Cullen felt right now.

“I see. Please forgive my forwardness. Best we just forget this slip-up and-”  
“Maker no!”  
“Pardon?”  
The desperation Cullen’s voice did cause him to look up in surprise, only to find the man dragging his hand through his hair, clumsily grasping for the right words.

“Dorian, I- That’s not what I meant. What I wanted to say was-… We shouldn’t be doing this _now._ ”

“I am sorry, but I fail to understand. What makes now any different from anytime else? If you are not interested in these kind of activities you might as well just say so. Do not worry, I’m a grown man. I can take it.”

Now that the shock had eased up, he began to feel annoyance with how obviously Cullen tried to weasel himself out of turning the mage down properly. What did he think, he was? A faint hearted duchess!?  
“Nonono! That is not- Ugh! This is all wrong! Please- please let me try again, yes?”  
Cullen held onto Dorian’s shoulders, looking at him with an expression like a kicked puppy. That was really not fair. Dorian truly had no chance at all to resist those eyes. So, after a moment of tense silence he let out his breath in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright then. I am listening.”  
“Good. Thank you. What I meant to say was: I don’t want you just like that, Dorian. And especially not right now! You’re drunk-”  
“Well actually, I’m feeling quite sobered up right-”  
“ _And_ emotionally vulnerable. Do you understand what I’m saying. I would be taking advantage of you, Dorian. And I don’t want that! I want- I want to invite you to dinner, give you gifts and flowers… or not flowers, if you don’t like that. I want to _earn_ your love.”  
“My… love?”  
“That’s what I said, yes.”

The way Dorian’s emotions changed tonight, was causing his head to spin much more than the alcohol in his system could ever do. He had been annoyed just a second ago and all of a sudden he felt joy and hope swell in his chest. Was this ridiculously awkward man actually insinuating what Dorian thought this was? Could he really allow himself to hope?  
“Are you saying, you wish to… court me?”

“Yes! Yes, that’s what I-… may I?”  
“What?”  
“ _Court you!_ ”

Dorian was speechless. Of all the things, he could have imagined this evening could have ended with, this had not even been on the list. Just half an hour ago, had he bid farewell to his best friend believing himself to be utterly alone now and along comes Commander Cullen and sweeps him of his feet with his honesty and kindness and suddenly there was hope again. More even, there was an honest possibility for happiness somewhere in the near future.

“You are unbelievable.”  
“Is that a… ‘no’?”  
“ _Fasta Vass!_ Of course not!”  
“So, it’s a ‘yes’ then?”  
“What else should it be! But you better make it worthwhile! I’m giving up on a perfect opportunity to get laid after all.”  
“Well, if things go as planned there will be more than enough opportunities in the future.”  
“Did you just-!?”  
Cullen laughed, blushing embarrassed with his own brashness. It was a wonderful sound, warm and awkward and just so wonderfully adorable. Leaning forward, Cullen caught Dorian’s lips in another kiss, different from the heated kisses they had shared moments before, chaste but firm and Dorian found himself easily leaning into the gentle gesture a smile tugging at his lips, as he felt a warm feeling spread in his chest.

“Well then”, Cullen muttered, as he pulled back again. “Goodnight Dorian, I see you tomorrow? For lunch maybe?”  
“It would be my pleasure?”  
“Great. Well. Until tomorrow, then.”

“Yes, until then.”  
Cullen hovered in the door for a bit longer, before he finally slipped out into the night and with a last smile, he went on his way up to his own quarters. Dorian watched him go, until the cold began to creep underneath his clothes. As he dressed for the night, he couldn’t help the silly  smile curving his lips and the pleased hum in his throat. Getting comfortable in his bed, Dorian realised that for the first time in a long while, he was actually looking forward to the next morning. _It seems_ , he thought, _not all hope is lost, after all._


	2. Epilogue/ NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course things didn't go as smoothly, as Cullen made it seem to be...

Of course things did not go as smoothly, as Cullen had made it seem. Both men had their hands full with serving in the Inquisition and saving the world after all. Still Cullen made a visible effort. He made sure to keep the days of their chess matches as free as possible to spend more time in the mage’s presence. He tried to finish all his work by sundown - which he did not succeed every day, but when he did he always went to the Herald’s Rest with Dorian for dinner. When Dorian returned from a mission, dirty and exhausted he could always rely on the Commander having sent order to fill him a steaming bath tub and sent a refreshing supper up to his rooms. He even sent Dorian flowers and not just once. In the end the mage had to tell him to send vases along with the flowers or else he would have nothing to put them in and a bouquet of embrium and crystalgrace in an empty bottle of Tevene wine might be looking somewhat extravagant, but it was losing its charm as soon as there were more than two of those “flower bottles” standing around.

All in all however, Dorian could see that the man was making a huge effort to stay true to his words. It was truly perfect and Dorian told himself countless times that he should feel happy and extraordinarily grateful for this man’s unconditional way of loving and courting him and still he couldn’t help but see clouds on this gloriously romantic horizon. It wasn’t that Dorian did not enjoy the attention Cullen was giving him, but he was too used to rejection to not harbor at least a fraction of doubt. Rationally he knew it was ridiculous. Cullen had more than enough proven that his intentions for the Tevene man were absolutely sincere. Yet, Dorian still remembered that one night, where Cullen had rejected Dorian’s advances. And he was still too much a man of his homelands to not wonder, whether Cullen would ever be willing to get intimate with Dorian. Maybe he found such desires disgraceful. Maybe he only had platonic interest in Dorian. These kind of things were not uncommon. While bedding a person of the same sex was considered disgusting and scandalous in Tevinter, it was not uncommon among nobility to keep a platonic lover aside your spouse.

If that was the case with Cullen, Dorian was determined to respect these boundaries. The fact that such a wonderful man was loving and treasuring him, despite his heritage and the likely scandal such a love would cause, was already more than Dorian could have ever wished for. But at least he needed to know. The thought, that Cullen might be repulsed by Dorian, that maybe he was just playing this all, in order not to hurt his feelings kept gnawing at the careful walls of confidence he had built around his heart. It was just that he never truly found the right moment to ask Cullen, let alone knew how to address his worries at all.

It was on one of the nights, where Cullen and Dorian shared dinner in the tavern, that the mage finally gathered the courage to address the topic.

“Remember the night that had started this all?”  
“Started what?”  
“Us. You… courting me.”  
“Oh”, Cullen blushed, truly an endearing sight and one that seemed to happen quite often in Dorian’s presence. “Yes that was when…we sung the Chant for your friend. Felix.”  
“Right. And after that, we went to my place and…”

“And there I told you of my intentions.”  
Dorian let out a long suffering sigh. Either this man was truly more oblivious than he had imagined, or he was purposefully avoiding the obvious. He was not sure, which possibility he preferred.

“Yes well. Back then you told me, that you didn’t want to take advantage of my vulnerability-”

“Which is absolutely true! You deserve better than that.”

There was a hint of frustration creeping into Dorian’s words, as he kept on speaking. The more Cullen showed his honest concern for the mage’s well-being, the more he felt guilty for his own doubts and had to push himself to continue his verbal pursuit.

“Your words flatter me. I was just wondering… if I hadn’t been in such a vulnerable state back then, would you have let it continue?”  
“No.”

The answer was definite and Dorian felt a weight drop in his guts. Well, at least now he knew. Good. Now he had clear rules and boundaries he could live by.

“Not then.”

“Pardon… what?”

Dorian blinked surprised. What in the Void did that mean, now?

“I- I mean”, Cullen tried to explain, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “It was too early.”  
“Too early.”  
“We barely knew each other… I mean, concerning our feelings for each other. It wouldn’t have been… right.”

The mage made a mental note, to search the library for Fereldan customs and courtship rituals next. He was at a complete loss as to what Cullen’s words would mean. But he was determined to find out. If he wanted to make this work between him and Cullen, he ought to find out what the Commander was expecting of him.

“So, when exactly would it have been right?”

“Why don’t we-”, Cullen began and Dorian could’ve sworn there was suddenly something positively naughty in the Commander’s look. “Finish this conversation somewhere more private. Your quarters maybe?”

Dorian would have never guessed that such a clumsy come-on would entice anything safe of a tired laugh from him ever. But here he was, swallowing as he felt his cheeks burn with what most certainly was the most intense blush he had have ever since his first youthful thrystes in the barns of his family’s summer estate. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded numbly and soon they walked the way towards Dorian’s quarters, the cold night air doing nothing to cool his heated skin.

Dorian was acutely aware of Cullen’s hand on his waist, as they climbed the stairs side by side. When he turned to unlock his door the fingers slid along his back and came to rest just above his bum. The mage was so distracted by Cullen’s presence in his back, that it took him several attempts accompanied with a couple of curses in Tevene to shove the key into the hole and let them in.

As soon, as the door closed behind him, Cullen pulled Dorian into his arms, shoving him backwards against the door. The mage could barely muse over how easily Cullen had turned the tables, before the man distracted him by fervently kissing him. Admittedly Cullen’s kisses were lacking a lot when it came to finesse and technique, but he more than made up for it with the raw hunger that left Dorian positively breathless after only a few moments. He felt Cullen’s big hands wander over his form, pressing against his sides, sliding over his chest and tugging and pulling on the mage’s clothes. Just when Dorian remembered that he had hands of his own and should maybe use them, Cullen let out a frustrated growl and pulled away. Staring disapprovingly at Dorian, he pouted like a child when denied his favorite toy.

“How do you even open these!”

Seeing how impatient the Commander was, all of a sudden, caused Dorian to laugh warm and heartily, which only caused the other man to pout even more. Pushing him away a bit, the mage straightened his posture, mirth still twinkling in his eyes.

“How about you take care of your own state of overdressed-ness and then I show you, how to deal with the finer intricacies of Tevene fashion.”

Cullen snorted at Dorian’s choice of words but obediently went to unbuckle his armor nevertheless. Dorian used the break to slip from the door and walk towards his bed, the Commander always at his heel, like an overeager puppy. He could hear the clatter of Cullen’s heavy armor-plates and the mere thought of it, caused a pleasant jolt run down his spine.

He had just arrived at his bed, when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and eager lips scattered hot kissed over the back of his neck. Dorian hummed pleased and took a moment to enjoy this simple gesture of affection, before he carefully extracted himself from Cullen’s embrace and turned to smile at him with mischief written all over his features.

“Sit”, he said, pointing at the edge of his bed. Cullen obeyed immediately, looking up at him expectantly. He was only dressed in his breeches and a simple tunic. hopefully these would come off soon as well.

Positioning himself so that Cullen could had a good view, he purred: “Now, I promised you a lesson on Tevene fashion, did I not? Pay close attention. I expect to test your practical understanding soon enough.”

With deliberate care, Dorian began to unbuckle the many belts and buckles of his complicated wardrobe. Slowly peeling of layers of leather, he first revealed his arms and shoulders, then his chest and finally he turned around, as he bend down to slip out of his own pants. He had barely straightened his back again, when a rough tug on his arm, caused him to stagger backwards onto the bed. Cullen did not leave the mage any second to catch his breath, being over him -finally pleasantly naked- as soon as his back hit the sheets.

Just like before, Cullen covered him in kisses that lacked finesse but were all the more arousing through the sheer force of the man’s desire. He treated Dorian’s body, like a starved man would go about his first meal. Every inch of his skin was measured by the Commander’s lips. Every sensitive spot Cullen found, was tasted and tested until Dorian felt as if his entire skin was on fire. And yet, for all his thoroughness Cullen purposefully avoided Dorian’s erection which was straining painfully, dribbling precum already despite being untouched until now. When Dorian’s own hands began to wander, tried to touch himself, Cullen batted them away, chuckling at the frustrated noise, Dorian made at that.

“Kaffas! If you’re telling me that it is not time for that again, I swear I will freeze your dick!”

Despite his threat, Dorian’s voice held no menace. If anything it sounded more like an impatient whine, causing the mage to blush violently with embarrassment. That this bumbling, clumsy puppy could wind him up so much, without having done anything remotely indecent yet, was ridiculous. And then the way he chuckled, as he sat up besides Dorian.

“Patience is a virtue, Dorian.”  
“I feel like I’ve waited very patiently for long enough and I am awaiting an appropriate reward for my virtuous patience.”

Cullen just smiled at that, as he took one of Dorian’s hands and pulled him up and into his lap.

“Come here.”

For a brief worried moment, Dorian wondered if Cullen intended to fuck him right away without any proper preparation or lubrication. But Cullen seated the mage in his lap so, that their erections were touching, looking up at him with a look of utter reverence. Dorian managed to hold his gaze for an impressive entire second, before he felt himself blush again. Averting his eyes he began to squirm on Cullen’s thighs, completely unused to the pleasant tightness Cullen’s gaze caused in his chest. When had he fallen so deeply for this man?

But he did not get the time to dwell on these thoughts, as Cullen wrapped one of his large hands around both their dicks, squeezing them together firmly but not too tight. His other hand came to rest on Dorian’s butt, pulling him just a bit closer, before he began to rub them in a steady up and down motion.

Unable to do anything else, but bask in the sensation, Dorian’s own arms came up to wrap around Cullen’s neck, his face hidden in the crook of his shoulder. For a while nothing was heard but the slick sound of their dicks rubbing against one another and against Cullen’s hand, which he occasionally lubricated with spit, mingled with the soft sighs and moans coming from both men.

Dorian was astonished by how intense and intimate this all felt, despite being nothing more than what he usually considered foreplay. But the way Cullen held him, how he moaned into his ear, keeping the pace steady and agonizingly slow despite the obvious signs for his own nearing peak, made Dorian feel oddly safe and treasured, like he had never felt before in any man’s arms.

“Cullen… amatus!”

“I know. Me too.”

As if he had just waited for Dorian’s sign, Cullen’s other hand moved to join its twin and he began to increase the pace significantly, twisting his wrists just the right way to make heat flare viciously between Dorian’s thighs. It did not take long for them to come. Cullen was first with a grunt he spent himself over his hands adding more lubrication as he kept pumping them. When it became too much for him, he let his own softened dick slip out, focusing his entire attention on bringing Dorian to completion.

The mage let out a strangled sob, stifled against Cullen’s neck, his hips jerking helplessly, as Cullen milked him until Dorian’s hands pushed weakly at his arms, to make him stop. Slumping against Cullen’s chest, Dorian quietly enjoyed the pleasant mindlessness of his afterglow, feeling too boneless to move and let the man go and wash his hands. When he was finally nudged gently, he barely lifted himself of Cullen’s lap just to drop onto the sheets besides him, watching unashamedly the Commander’s bare ass, as he was washing his hands.

“So, how much longer will I have to wait, until we get to the next step?”, he asked eventually, his voice obviously teasing. But apparently Cullen had declared today the day, he’d beat Dorian effortlessly.

“If you keep looking at me like that, maybe not as long, as you believe.”

Dorian couldn’t help the pleased laughter, as Cullen returned to his side, pulling him into his arms and pampering his face with featherlight kisses. This man was, in every aspect that was positive, utterly unbelievable.


End file.
